By virtue of their planar chromophore structure, polycyclic and heterocyclic pigments have many properties in common: they are virtually insoluble, even at high processing temperatures, and exhibit very good fastness properties, for example excellent stability towards light, weathering and heat. On the other hand, they exhibit poor dispersibility and the rheology of compositions comprising them still leaves something to be desired.
It has long been known that certain application-related properties of organic pigments can be improved by the addition of dispersants. Pigment derivatives, including a large number of sulfonates, have proved to be especially suitable dispersants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,759 discloses pigment compositions comprising organic pigments having a wide variety of chromophores, a sulfonated pigment derivative and a polymeric quaternary ammonium salt, which pigment compositions are said to have good rheology in surface-coatings and printing inks and to allow warp-free pigmenting of polyolefins. Sulfonated diketopyrrolopyrrole sulfonates and phthalocyanine sulfonates are given as examples, the polymeric counter-ion being, for example, poly(N,N-dimethyl-3,5-dimethylenepiperidinium) or the cationic amine/formaldehyde condensate (copyright)Tinofix EW.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,958, 4,055,440, JP-A-62/181373, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,847 and EP-A-0 638 615 relate to modified phthalocyanine pigments. Compared with a more highly sulfonated product, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,958 an only partially sulfonated pigment having the same counter-ion exhibits improved colour strength, gloss and transparency, there being disclosed as cation C8-C14alkyltrimethylammonium. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,440 discloses the improvement in the rheology of a more highly sulfonated product by the use of dehydroabietylamine. The fluidity of inks is increased in JP-A-62/181373 by sulfonated phthalocyanines with quaternary ammonium ions having from 15 to 40 carbon atoms, of which from 12 to 18 have to be in an alkyl group; in the Examples, didodecyldimethylammonium and dimethyldioctadecylammonium are disclosed. Similarly, EP-A-0 638 615 discloses a process for the preparation of a pigment having improved gloss, dispersibility, fluidity and colour strength by the wet-grinding of copper phthalocyanine together with an ammonium salt of a sulfonated copper phthalocyanine, there being disclosed as ammonium cations inter alia didodecyldimethylammonium and hexadecyltrimethylammonium. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,847, the rheological and optical properties of a composition consisting of a phthalocyanine pigment and a sulfonated phthalocyanine can be improved by coating with a combination of anionic and cationic surfactants, there being used as surfactant inter alia (copyright)Ethomeen S/12 [61-24-0].
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,204, 5,145,524, EP-A-0 430 875, EP-A-1 104 789, GB-B-2 238 550, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,870 and 5,840,907 relate to diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment compositions. Rheology, stability towards heat and warping characteristics of diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments are improved according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,204 by the addition of modified diketopyrrolopyrroles, including, among a large number of possibilities, ammonium sulfonates, for example a hexamethylenediamine salt. A further improvement in rheology is achieved in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,524 by the addition of certain amounts of an alkoxyvinyl polymer as viscosity index improver. Both in the case of diketopyrrolopyrroles and in the case of quinacridones, EP-A-0 430 875 prefers certain sulfonates, the storage stability being increased and flooding and the tendency towards flocculation being reduced; in one example hexadecyltrimethylammonium is disclosed as cation. In EP-A-1 104 789, sulfonated derivatives of Pigment Red 264 are used instead of those of Pigment Red 254. Rheology and colour saturation are again increased in GB-B-2 238 550 by the use of special diketopyrrolopyrrole sulfonate mixtures instead of single sulfonates, there being mentioned as counter-ion inter alia a hexadecyltrimethylammonium salt. Conversely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,870 discloses sulfonated diketopyrrolopyrroles which, owing to mixed counter-ions, exhibit increased colour strength and a high degree of dispersibility as well as fastness to heat and to light. More specific, N-substituted diketopyrrolopyrroles are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,907, it being possible for those products too to be partially sulfonated and to be present, for example, also in the form of acetyltrimethylammonium or benzyltributylammonium salt.
In the case of Pigment Red 177, a dianthraquinonyl pigment of the 1-aminoanthraquinone series, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,522 the rheological properties can likewise be improved by the addition of a sulfonated derivative, there being disclosed as the cation thereof inter alia tetramethylammonium. Similar subject matter is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,189 in the case of indanthrone blue (Pigment Blue 60) where, in addition to an improvement in rheology, the colour strength and gloss are also improved, and by U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,650 in the case of isoindolinones where, in addition to an improvement in rheology, the dispersion stability, and tendency towards flocculation are also improved. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,034, rheology, dispersibility, flocculation stability, colour strength, transparency and surface properties are improved in similar manner also in the case of perylenes, it being possible for the perylene sulfonates also to be in the form of ammonium salts, for example in the form of stearyl-ammonium salts. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,653 discloses compositions comprising a dioxazine pigment (Pigment Violet 23) and a sulfonated derivative thereof (for example in the form of a calcium-, abietyl-, stearyl-, di(2-ethylhexyl)- or triethyl-ammonium salt) that acts as a dispersant, as a result of which the rheological and coloristic properties are said to be improved.
In the prior art, the dispersants most commonly used are calcium sulfonates. In the case of the ammonium sulfonates that are occasionally used, however, there is confusing variety in the cations to be used, without any pointers being given to possible further improvements, apart from the occasional reference to the necessity for at least one long-chain group to be present in the case of phthalocyanine pigments.
In all the cases mentioned above, however, rheology, dispersibility, flocculation, flooding, gloss and colour strength are still unable to meet satisfactorily all of the ever growing demands. In addition, for various pigment types there are used pigment derivatives that have a variety of cations. In the case of formulations, therefore, a situation sometimes arises in which cations are exchanged, giving rise to impairment of the application-related properties for a reason that has been totally unrecognised hitherto.
According to this invention it has now been found, surprisingly, that it is possible to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantages and, especially, to obtain pigment compositions that are greatly improved in respect of rheology when sulfonated pigment derivatives having certain quaternary ammonium cations as cations are used as dispersants.
The invention therefore relates to a composition comprising
(a) a pigment of the 1-aminoanthraquinone, anthanthrone, anthrapyrimidine, quinacridone, dioxazine, diketopyrrolopyrrole, flavanthrone, indanthrone, isoindolinone, isoviolanthrone, perinone, perylene, phthalocyanine, pyranthrone or thioindigo series, or a solid solution or a mixed crystal consisting of a plurality of such pigments, and
(b) a sulfonation product of a pigment of the same series as pigment (a) or as the host component in the solid solution (a) or in the mixed crystal (a), wherein in the sulfonaton product the pigment is substituted by at least one group of formula (I) 
wherein
R1 is methyl or ethyl,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently of the others C6-C24alkyl or C6-C24alkenyl,
m is a number from 0.3 to 1.0 and
n is a number from 0 to (1.0-m).
R1 is preferably methyl. R2, R3 and R4 are preferably C8-C18alkyl or C8-C18alkenyl, C8-C18alkyl. R2 and R3 are especially identical and, independently of R4, are each C8-C10alkyl R2, R3 and R4 are more especially all identical C8-C10alkyl groups.
C6-C24Alkyl and C6-C24alkenyl may be linear or branched. C6-C24Alkyl and C6-C24alkenyl are preferably branched. R2, R3 and R4 are preferably secondary groups, especially 2-(C6-C24)-alkyl or 2-(C6-C24)alkenyl, for example 2-hexyl, 2-ethyl-hexyl, 2-octyl, 2-decyl or 2-dodecyl.
The numbers m and n are statistical average values, based on the total number of all the sulfonate groups. m is preferably a number from 0.3 to 0.8, especially a number from 0.4 to 0.6. n is preferably a number from 0.1 to 0.7, especially a number from 0.6 to 0.4.
The sum of m and n is at most 1.0 but may perfectly well be less than 1.0. In the latter case any other cations may be present in an amount which corresponds to a balanced charge in the sulfonate salt. Those other cations may be, for example, alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or transition metal cations, any known ammonium cations, or alternatively protons. The sum of m and n is preferably at least the number 0.7, especially at least the number 0.9, more especially the number 1, any supplementary cations preferably being H+, Na+, xc2xd Mg++ or quaternary ammonium ions.
Pigment (a) may also be a mixture of pigments of different chromophores and/or structure, for example a mixture of from 2 to 10 pigments, preferably from 2 to 5 pigments, especially 2 or 3 pigments.
The amount of sulfonation product (b) is preferably from 0.1 to 10 mol %, especially from 0.5 to 6 mol %, more especially from 1 to 3 mol %, especially about 2 mol %, based on pigment (a).
The sulfonation product (b) has, for example, from 1 to 4, preferably at least 1/m, especially 1 or 2, more especially 2, sulfonate groups per molecule of pigment. As in the case of pigment (a), the sulfonation product (b) may also be a mixture of components of different structure. The sulfonation product (b) is preferably a derivative of the same chromophore series as pigment (a). Where there is a plurality of derivatives it is preferable for at least one of them to be of the same chromophore series as pigment (a). When pigment (a) is a mixture of several chromophores, a corresponding mixture of several chromophores is especially suitable for the sulfonation product (b).
It will be understood that it is not necessary for pigment (a) and the sulfonation product (b) to be present separately in the composition according to the invention. On the contrary, as high as possible a proportion of sulfonation product (b) should have been adsorbed on the surface of pigment (a). Ideally, pigment particles consisting of a pigment core and a surface layer of sulfonation product (b) are obtained. Such products can also be obtained selectively by partially sulfonating a pigment on the surface by means of methods known per se and then converting the resulting sulfonation products into products of formula (I).
The invention relates accordingly also to a surface-sulfonated pigment, mixed crystal or solid solution of the 1-aminoanthraquinone, anthanthrone, anthrapyrimidine, quinacridone, dioxazine, diketopyrrolopyrrole, flavanthrone, indanthrone, isoindolinone, isoviolanthrone, perinone, perylene, phthalocyanine, pyranthrone or thioindigo series, wherein the pigment, the mixed crystal or the solid solution has on its surface sulfonate groups of the formula (I), 
wherein
R1 is methyl or ethyl,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently of the others C6-C24alkyl or C6-C24alkenyl,
m is a number from 0.3 to 1.0 and
n is a number from 0 to (1.0-m).
Solid solutions or mixed crystals usually consist of from 2 to 5, preferably 2 or 3, components.
The sulfonation products (b) themselves are new and are therefore likewise a subject of the invention. The invention relates accordingly also to a compound of the 1-aminoanthraquinone, anthanthrone, anthrapyrimidine, quinacridone, dioxazine, diketopyrrolopyrrole, flavanthrone, indanthrone, isoindolinone, isoviolanthrone, perinone, perylene, phthalocyanine, pyranthrone or thioindigo series, which compound has one or more sulfonate groups of formula (I) 
wherein
R1 is methyl or ethyl,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently of the others C6-C24alkyl or C6-C24alkenyl,
m is a number from 0.3 to 1.0 and
n is a number from 0 to (1.0-m).
Of the claimed sulfonated compounds, special preference is given to those having 1 or 2 sulfonate groups wherein m is equal to 1, and to those having 2 sulfonate groups wherein m and n are each equal to 0.5 (that is to say formally a calcium di{pigment chromophore}sulfonate having on each of the two chromophore molecules a second sulfonate group neutralised with an ammonium cation according to the invention).
The sulfonated pigments according to the invention can be used, for example, as dispersants and enhancers of tinctorial properties in all kinds of pigmented systems.
The composition according to the invention may consist exclusively of pigment (a) and the sulfonation product (b) or further customary constituents may be added in customary amounts, for example (but on no account exclusively) binders or solvents in which pigment (a) and the sulfonation product (b) are dispersed. It is thus readily possible to prepare compositions for all the applications known to the person skilled in the art, for example coating compositions, inks, masterbatches, photocurable compositions and many more. As dispersants or solvents it is also possible to use monomers, which are subsequently polymerised, or water.
The invention therefore relates also to a dispersion of a pigment (a) and a sulfonation product (b) in accordance with the above-mentioned definitions in a binder and/or solvent. The amount of binder and/or solvent is, for example, from 0.3 to 10 000 parts by weight, based on 1 part by weight of pigment (a).
Pigments of the chromophore series according to the invention are, for example, Colour Index Pigment Yellow 24, 108, 109, 110, 123, 147, 173, 193, 199, Pigment Orange 40, 43, 48, 49, 51, 61, 71, 73, Pigment Red 88, 89, 122, 149, 168, 177, 178, 179, 181, 190, 192, 194, 202, 204, 206, 207, 209, 216, 224, 226, 254, 255, 262, 264, 270, 272, Pigment Violet 19, 23, 29, 31, 37, 42, Pigment Blue 15, 15:1, 15:2, 15:3, 15:4, 15:6, 16, 60, 64, Pigment Green 7, 36, Pigment Black 31, 32, Vat Red 74, 3,6-di(3xe2x80x2-cyano-phenyl)-2,5-dihydro-pyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrrole1,4-dione and 3-phenyl-6-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-phenyl)-2,5-dihydropyrrolo-[3,4-c]pyrrole-1,4-dione.
The pigments (a) according to the invention therefore comprise known chromophores, preferably 
wherein M is H2 or a metal (for example Cu). Those chromophores may, of course, have the customary substituents.
In all the pigment sulfonates according to the invention, especially in the chromophores indicated above, the sulfonate groups according to the invention are preferably bonded directly to a phenyl or phenylene of the chromophore.
Special preference is given to pigments of the 1-aminoanthraquinone, quinacridone, dioxazine, diketopyrrolopyrrole, indanthrone, perylene or phthalocyanine series and to solid solutions consisting of those pigments. Pigments of the 1-aminoanthraquinone, quinacridone, diketopyrrolopyrrole or indanthrone series are very especially preferred.
Greatest preference is given to:
a) of the 1-aminoanthraquinone series, the dianthraquinonyl pigment of formula 
b) of the quinacridone series, quinacridones of formula 
wherein R5 and R6 are each independently of the other hydrogen, halogen, C1-C24alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy or phenyl;
c) of the diketopyrrolopyrrole series, pyrrolo[3,4c]pyrroles of formula 
wherein R8 and R9 are each independently of the other hydrogen, methyl, tert-butyl, chlorine, bromine, CN or phenyl;
d) of the indanthrone series, indanthrones of formula 
wherein R7 is hydrogen or halogen; and
e) of the phthalocyanine class, phthalocyanines of formula 
wherein Mxe2x80x2 is Cu or Ni and R10 to R25 are each independently of the others hydrogen or halogen.
Preferably, also, at least R10 or R11 is hydrogen and at least R12 or R13 is chlorine and, especially preferably, of the 16 radicals R10 to R25, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 radicals are chlorine, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 radicals are hydrogen and the remaining radicals are bromine. Special mention may also be made of phthalocyanines of formula (VI) wherein 1, 2, 3 or 4 radicals are chlorine and all the remaining radicals are hydrogen, and mixtures thereof. The person skilled in the art will understand that those compounds can be used either in pure form or in the form of mixtures of isomers or homologues. Irrespective of R10 to R25, Mxe2x80x2 is always preferably Cu.
All preferences indicated for the pigment compositions apply analogously also to the surface-sulfonated pigments, to the sulfonates themselves and to the dispersions and to all the applications thereof.
The compositions according to the invention can be prepared in simple manner by intimately mixing the components together in accordance with methods known per se to the person skilled in the art, for example by means of high-speed mixing, dry grinding, wet grinding, kneading or extrusion or, surprisingly, simply in a paddle drier. It has been found that intimate mixing in accordance with known methods gives satisfactory results, it being assumed that (b) is at least partly adsorbed on (a). The components (a) or (b), or both components, are preferably used in the form of aqueous press cakes which are suspended in water. Special preference is given to the use of sulfonation product (b) in the form of an alkali metal salt (for example the sodium salt), and only after the intimate dispersion are the sodium cations exchanged for the cations indicated in formula (I), for example by the addition of a quaternary ammonium chloride or hydroxide and optionally calcium chloride. The resulting dispersion can then, for example, be filtered and washed with water, dried, ground and screened.
The dispersions according to the invention can be obtained both by dispersion of the compositions according to the invention and by direct dispersion of components (a) or (b).
The pigment compositions according to the invention are distinguished especially by excellent rheology as well as the highest dispersibility and dispersion stability, high colour saturation and a most astonishingly high colour strength. They have very attractive shades with excellent fastness properties, highly attractive transparency and excellent gloss.
The pigment compositions, pigments, dispersions and compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, for the mass-colouring of high molecular weight organic materials. In addition to the pigmenting of plastics, surface-coatings and printing inks, they are also suitable for producing solid toners, wax transfer ribbons or colour filters.
The high molecular weight organic material to be coloured according to the invention may be of natural or synthetic origin and generally has a molecular weight in the range of from 103 to 108 g/mol. It may be, for example, a natural resin or a drying oil, rubber or casein, or a modified natural material, such as chlorinated rubber, an oil-modified alkyd resin, viscose, a cellulose ether or ester, such as cellulose acetate, cellulose propionate, cellulose acetobutyrate or nitrocellulose, but especially a totally synthetic organic polymer (thermosetting plastics and thermoplastics), as are obtained by polymerisation, polycondensation or polyaddition, for example polyolefins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyisobutylene, substituted polyolefins, such as polymerisation products of vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, styrene, acrylonitrile, acrylic acid esters and/or methacrylic acid esters or butadiene, and copolymerisation products of the mentioned monomers, especially ABS or EVA.
From the group of the polyaddition resins and polycondensation resins there may be mentioned the condensation products of formaldehyde with phenols, so-called phenoplasts, and the condensation products of formaldehyde with urea, thiourea and melamine, so-called aminoplasts, the polyesters used as surface-coating resins, either saturated, such as alkyd resins, or unsaturated, such as maleic resins, also linear polyesters and polyamides or silicones.
The mentioned high molecular weight compounds may be present individually or in mixtures, in the form of plastic compositions or melts, which may optionally be spun to form fibres.
They may also be present in the form of their monomers or in the polymerised state in dissolved form as film-forming agents or binders for surface-coatings or printing inks, such as boiled linseed oil, nitrocellulose, alkyd resins, melamine resins, urea-formaldehyde resins or acrylic resins.
Pigmenting of the high molecular weight organic materials with the pigment compositions or sulfonated compounds according to the invention is carried out, for example, by mixing such a pigment composition, or an above-mentioned pigment and such a sulfonated compound, optionally in the form of a masterbatch, into the substrates using rolling mills, mixing apparatus or grinding apparatus. The pigmented material is then generally brought into the desired final form by methods known per se, such as calendering, compression moulding, extrusion, spread-coating, casting or by injection moulding. It is often desirable, in order to produce non-rigid mouldings or to reduce their brittleness, to incorporate so-called plasticisers into the high molecular weight compounds prior to shaping. There may be used as plasticisers, for example, esters of phosphoric acid, phthalic acid or sebacic acid. The plasticisers may be incorporated in the process according to the invention before or after the incorporation of the pigment into the polymers. It is also possible, in order to achieve different colour shades, to add to the high molecular weight organic materials also fillers or other colour-imparting constituents, such as white, coloured or black pigments as well as special-effect pigments, in each case in the desired amount.
For the pigmenting of surface-coatings and printing inks, the high molecular weight organic materials and the pigment compositions according to the invention or pigments together with the sulfonated compounds according to the invention, optionally together with additives such as fillers, other pigments, siccatives or plasticisers, are generally finely dispersed or dissolved in an organic and/or aqueous solvent or solvent mixture. The procedure may be such that the individual components are dispersed or dissolved separately, or several are dispersed or dissolved together, and only then are all the components combined.
A further embodiment therefore relates also to mass-coloured high molecular weight organic material comprising
(a) from 0.05 to 70% by weight, based on the sum of (a) and (b), of a composition according to the invention, and
(b) from 99.95 to 30% by weight, based on the sum of (a) and (b), of a high molecular weight organic material.
The material may take the form of a ready-to-use composition or an article formed therefrom, or it may take the form of a masterbatch, for example in granular form. If required, the high molecular weight organic material coloured in accordance with the invention may also comprise customary additives, for example stabilisers or further inorganic, metal or organic pigments, such as rutile, carbon black, aluminium flakes, mica, which may or may not be coated, or any desired coloured pigments.
A further embodiment therefore relates also to a method for the mass-colouring of high molecular weight organic material, wherein a pigment (a) and a sulfonation product (b), optionally in the form of a composition according to the invention or in the form of a surface-modified pigment, are incorporated into that material, for example by mixing and processing the high molecular weight organic material with the pigment composition according to the invention, optionally in the form of a masterbatch, in a manner known per se.
In use, pigment compositions according to the invention exhibit properties that are very surprisingly better than comparable pigment compositions of the prior art. They have good general properties, such as fastness to heat, light, weathering, migration and solvents, and a high colour strength combined with high colour saturation. In addition, they exhibit, especially, excellent rheology, dispersibility and dispersion stability.
A preferred application is in surface-coatings, for example automotive lacquers, where they allow a higher proportion of pigment combined with a high degree of gloss. Owing to their excellent transparency, they are particularly suitable also for special-effect coatings.